The Clinical Oncology Program (COP) of the Division of Cancer Treatment requires a contract to provide housing, maintenance, observation, and transportation of laboratory animals involved in experimental studies by the various branches of the COP. The contractractor will provide observations and appropriate records of animal toxicity, morbidity, and mortality. The contractor will also perform certain manipulations on experimental animals, including injections of pharmaceuticals, bleedings, weighings, or tumor passages.